The present invention relates to a parameter setting system configured such that it is possible to set a function parameter, which is necessary to perform a communication function available through a network, in a target device of parameter setting (hereinafter referred to as the “setting target device”) by a setting device.
These days, devices which are configured such that communications can be performed selectively according to a plurality of types of communication protocols are commonly used, in addition to devices configured such that communications can be performed according to only a single communication protocol. A specific example of the former devices is a so-called dual-stack device in which communications according to IPv6 (Internet Protocol Version 6) can be performed in addition to communications according to IPv4 (Internet Protocol Version 4) that has been a widely used protocol. In view of the fact that IPv6 is a successor communication protocol to IPv4, devices which accept only IPv6 will be in the mainstream in the near future.
In the present situation as above, it may happen that devices which accept only a single communication protocol and devices which accept a plurality of types of communication protocols coexist to form a network. The devices which accept a plurality of types of communication protocols are usually designed such that it is possible to set a function parameter to enable use of functions available through the network according to either of the above mentioned communication protocols
In this case, to facilitate setting of a function parameter even when a device is not provided with a sufficient user interface, unlike a personal computer, a program for performing indirect setting (i.e., remote set-up) of a function parameter from another device capable of data communications is used, as disclosed, for example, in Publication of Unexamined Japanese Patent Application No. 2003-273873.